High Truth or Dare
by falling in the darkness
Summary: Rin gets Sesshomaru high and then wants to play truth or dare! rated horror for certain reasons...OO cough cough
1. Getting High

My second story! I hope you like it. And if you do. Review and I'll continue with dares that you guys suggest. I only put this here at the beginning because a lot of people don't like to read the bottom one. shrugs I know I'm one of those people.....well.....sometimes.....  
  
High Truth or Dare  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she ran toward the mighty demon lord with a bundle of flowers clamped between her fingers. Sesshomaru calmly turned around and looked at the young child "yes Rin?" He asked emotionlessly. "Rin picked some flowers for Sesshomaru-sama! They smell really good!!" She shot her hand upward so he could smell them. He could already smell them, but when they were put closer to his nose he started to become light-headed and a little giddy. He started to blink slowly while wavering from his balance. "Is Sesshomaru-sama all right?" Rin asked with a worried expression. "n-yup" Sesshomaru said sounding slightly drunk. Sesshomaru plopped down onto the ground and sat cross-legged for a minute. Jaken then came to the scene. "RIN!!! Come back here!!! Do NOT let milord smell those flowers!! RIN!! gasp oh no.....I'm too late....." Jaken started to bow repeatedly to Sesshomaru stuttering apologies. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry milord. I-I-I c-c-c-couldn't g-g-g-get h-here in t-t-t-time!!" Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at the toad-like creature. Jaken looked up at him. The last thing Jaken saw before flying into another part of Japan was Sesshomaru's foot.  
About two minutes later, when Rin got bored and wanted to play a game, she grabbed Sesshomaru arm to get his attention. "Sesshomaru-sama? Can we play truth or dare? Last time when you were fighting with Inu- person, Kagome-chan told me about it and Rin wants to play it now! Can we? Please?" Rin asked while running around Sesshomaru. "okie dokie" said the high Sesshomaru. Rin smiled so widely that most people would be surprised that her mouth stayed on her face.  
Sesshomaru and Rin sat across from each other on the ground. "Truth or dare, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru, being high, stupidly took a dare from a little kid. "Rin knows! Go give your brother a hug and say you love him!" Rin said happily after having to watch him fight Inuyasha about eighty times. "oh! And Sesshomaru-sama has to take Rin with him!" Rin said smiling happily. Sesshomaru stood up and slightly wobbled before picking up the energetic girl and racing off to find his brothers scent.  
"Lunch time!" Inuyasha yelled as her searched through Kagome's bag to find some ramen. Near-by in the bushes Sesshomaru quietly put Rin down and revealed himself to the Inuyasha crew. Everyone just blinked considering that Sesshomaru was walking up to Inuyasha swaying as he went. Sesshomaru half way fell onto Inuyasha . "I love you" Everyone just stared in shock with.....well.....Miroku had a very.....ummm.....perverted grin on considering he wasn't thinking.....'brotherly love'. Inuyasha stood for about two seconds before going limp in his brothers arms. A little soul floated from his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sesshomaru actually noticing something happening around him looked at his brother and stared, clueless. Miroku, Kagome and Sango stared open mouthed. Sesshomaru then got tired of holding Inuyasha and let him plummet to the ground hitting his head on a rock. Sesshomaru then walked back into the bushes, picked up Rin, and left.  
Rin hopped down from Sesshomaru's arm "ok! Your turn!" Sesshomaru just plopped back down on the ground sitting cross-legged staring at the scenery. He was obviously too high to even ask a question. "Ok then!" Rin said cheerfully "my turn again! Truth or dare?" Sesshomaru went with the first word that he heard "truth" He said in a wavy tone. "ummm what's that fluffy thing you always have on your shoulder?" Rin asked titling her head to the side looking at the fluff. "it's my fluffy wuffy. My daddy gave me it when I was little. It's like how humans have the little dollies." Rin couldn't help but smile widely. Sesshomaru then took the fluff and hugged it while remembering his past when he would decapitate little lizards that he found. And chasing girls around while spraying poison at them through his claws. And curling up at night with 'fluffy wuffy'. 'the good old days.....' Sesshomaru thought fondly.  
"ok Sesshomaru-sama! Truth or dare again!" Rin said with a giggle  
Meanwhile, Kagome had been able to catch Inuyasha's soul before Kikyo could get it and return it to his body. She also pushed Kikyo into a boiling volcano.....but she didn't mention that part. "Well, I'm beat!" Miroku said wiping his brow "I thin I'll just go relax in the hot springs! Anybody want to come?" He said with his signature perverted smile. There was a couple of bone-cracking 'bangs' heard throughout the forest. "I'll take that as a 'no'" Miroku said as he walked off.  
Miroku relaxed within the warm water. A stick broke to the side of him. He assumed it was Sango "hey Sango! Did you change your mind?" Sesshomaru stepped out from the trees. Miroku's eyes grew wide with fear as Sesshomaru started to......started to.....started to strip! "Have you gone mad?!" Miroku yelled "I'm not gay! I thought you might have been from the way that you dressed and such.....but.....but this is just WRONG!!"  
  
The end of the chapter! **Give me dares an I shall put them into action!!!!** Don't forget to review! Or else I won't get your dares....or truths.....whichever.....or both 


	2. THE Flower

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE DARES!!! I might change one or two around. Thanks again! And don't forget to send me any idea! None of them are bad! I LOVE YOU ALL......in a sibling like way.

**Recap: Miroku's eyes grew wide with fear as Sesshomaru started to......started to.....started to strip! "Have you gone mad?!" Miroku yelled "I'm not gay! I thought you might have been from the way that you dressed and such.....but.....but this is just WRONG!!"  
** Miroku covered his eyes as he turned away "IT BURNS!!!! MY EYES!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku started to shake uncontrollably as he started to rub extremely hard at his eyes. Then, after hearing all the screaming, Kouga came along. "WHAT THE HELL!!!??? MY EYES!!!!! Oh HELL this is wrong!! And I thought at least the MONK was straight!!!" Then Sango and Kagome ran to the hot springs to see what was happening. Both girls screamed and fainted . Inuyasha then came onto the scene "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha squealed like a sissy little girl. "Brother!" Sesshomaru ran over and hugged his brother.....yuck...... once again....Inuyasha died.....once again  
After Kouga knocked out Sesshomaru with a rock....The girls made the boys dress him.  
"What do think is wrong with him?" Kagome asked Kouga. "it seems like he smelled the flower....." "the flower?" Sango asked "yes....THE flower. It makes all demons and only teenage humans and older high just by smelling or even touching it.....in other words: little human children and half-breeds are the only ones who are immune" "Then who could have given Sesshomaru the flowers?" Kagome asked.  
  
Meanwhile  
Sesshomaru is sneaking away to find Rin. Found her "Sesshomaru-sama! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Well, we haven't gotten to bathe today so NO PEAKING and we'll be back in a little while!" Kagome said as she grabbed a towel and walked over to the hot springs. Kagome and Sango undressed when they got to the hot springs and got in. Kagome had her clothes hanging on a low branch when she got in and Sango had hers next to it.  
Kagome got out and dried herself with her towel. She walked over to the branch only to find Sango's clothes! "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES????" Hearing the scream.....sigh.....all the guys came running. "OO wow......." said all the guys to see both girls standing in towels considering Sango didn't have time to get dressed. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP only one slap went to Kouga, two went to Inuyasha and Miroku 3. "INUYASHA!!!" "WHAT??" "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?!?!" "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW????" "YOUR NOSE YOU RETARD!!! SMELLS!!!! SCENTS!!!! FIND THEM!!! NOW!!!!!!!" "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! CAN WE PLEASE STOP YELLING?!?!?!?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the sudden Sesshomaru came back on the scene. He stood confident and emotionless as if nothing had happened and he wasn't high. He then walked up to Kagome. He then leaned down and .........................................................................................said "I GOT YOUR UNDIES!!" repetitively while he pulled her underwear out of his pocket and went skipping away flailing his arm, and the underwear, around.  
  
A long silence passed before anybody moved.....or breathed.....or lived.  
  
Later at a random village  
Sesshomaru was ........ still skipping......through a village wearing Kagome's outfit WITH her underwear......and bra....... and a flower hat. Tossing pedals of the flower that made people high everywhere!!! All the villagers stared in high horror to see an overly tall demon skipping in an overly short skirt. Of course all the guys got bloody they couldn't, at the moment, tell it was a guy from the pedals making them high.....and all the girls thought he was just some cross dresser from some club . All the children didn't know what was going on, considering that they couldn't get high from their age, so they started to pick up the flower pedals and then got rewarded with a smack to the head by their high mothers. After he went through the entire village, Sesshomaru went back to where the still unmoving group stood......  
  
Ok! I promise to make the next chapter longer! I try to not make you guys wait long so the chapters might be short if my writers block keeps popping up. I know what to say and all.....just not how to say it and make it sound good......**Give me ALL the dares you want! Or _truths_!!!!! I'M LACKING TRUTHS!!!**


	3. WTF?

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! I'm gonna try to get those dares up! And also thank you sooooo much for people who brought me truths (those are hard to think up a lot of times.....)

After the entire village, except for the kids, got high, Sesshomaru trotted away still tossing flowers about.

Rin then jumped out of the bushes in front of him. "Sesshomaru-sama? Truth or dare?"

Meanwhile

After the crew died from shock when Sesshomaru went skipping around with Kagome's underwear flailing about, little forest creatures gathered the groups souls and left them little brown presents....._air fresheners_, as the little deer called it. Sadly, every one stepped on the little 'air fresheners'..........

After about ten minutes of scraping off little poos and Kagome finding some replacement clothes saying that the others ones were 'tainted' now, Sesshomaru came back on the scene. "now what?" Sango asked a little scared to what his next actions might be. Sesshomaru wobbled about. He finally regained balance and walked over to Sango. Sango backed away. Sesshomaru's feet then decided that now was a good time to trip over each other, resulting: Sesshomaru's face in Sango's chest.

Silence...............

"PEEERRRRVVEERRTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she slapped him away. After Sesshomaru stumbled backward some he started to stumble _forward_ to Sango and kissed her straight on the lips, which was on purpose, surprisingly.

Miroku then came over screaming/screeching like a wild banshee. After causing serious damage to Sesshomaru's ears, he stopped to catch a breath. Everybody stared at Miroku......causing another silence. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara suffuered severe ear injuries from Miroku's cries and fell flat on their faces plugging their ears the best they could. Kagome just looked shocked considering he was still wearing her clothes.....and without anyone else seeing except for her, big surprise, Sesshomaru had picked a wedgy while kissing Sango............gross............

After Sesshomaru snuck back to the Oh-so-evil-Rin

"didja kiss her? didja kiss her? didja kiss her? didja kiss her?" Rin asked with _very_ curious eyes. He nodded. Then making him self dizzy from nodding, fell over. "Sesshomaru-sama!!!!! Do a truth this time!!!!!" he didn't argue so Rin asked her truth "what's the naughtiest thing you have ever done in your ENTIRE life??"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before answering "I held my brodder upside-down outside my window until he didn't squirm or yell no more" Rin stared at Sesshomaru awkwardly. "his face turned really pretty colors of red and blue and purple.....then it went pale" Rin continued to stare at him "my mom hit me on the head and gave a long lecture about being naughty and should never do that again. While my dad chased after this little blue cloud that came out of my brodders mouth.....I wonder what that was....." still staring.

Meanwhile in near-by bushes

"Inuyasha? Did that really happen?" Inuyasha just growled at Kagome for asking the pointless question. "so that cute, adorable, precious, innocent little girl is the one responsible for this?" Miroku asked. "don't you get any ideas, pervert!" Sango hissed at him readying her boomerang for action. "why Sango! I'm appalled that you would accuse me of any sort of thang!" "did you say _thang_?" "you got that _thang!_" "what the hell.....?" and the groping begins! As well as the slapping. Suddenly they were shushed by Kouga. "Something's coming" Then a croaky voice shouted out from some other bushes "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!" "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin all of the sudden chirped in, slightly worried for some reason "truth or dare?" ".....dare" "I dare you to kill Jaken!" Sesshomaru then pulled out tokijin as Jaken ran to Rin's little 'hiding spot'. "Sesshomaru-sama? W-what are you doing? Sessho..... AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sesshomaru had , finally, killed the little toad turd. Then everybody from out of the bushes leapt up and started to cheer and clap.

After the little celebration was over....."I see what you're doing now!" Kagome exclaimed "you're just playing truth or dare! How about we all play! Actually, let's play truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat, once Sesshomaru isn't high any more of course." Rin stared at the new comers not really knowing what to do.

;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!! I CAN'T STOP THE SHORT-NESS!!!!!! IT'S A CURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOT WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

But seriously, if you have a problem with the length.....tell me and I will continue to try to make it longer! scouts honor (even though I'm not a scout or nottin) but if nobody has a roblem with it, then I'm just gonna make it as long as the last chapters. Bye! Don't FLAME me!!!!! Please!


End file.
